Worst Fear Possible
by Lonecannan
Summary: What would happen if Severus was bitten by Remus in the third book? What if it helped Severus move on? Note that it starts with actual writing from the third book, it's in bold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Completing the Prank

Lonecannan: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I just own books that give me the gateway to the world of imaginings.

10th Doctor: You mean the amount of sugar and lack of sleep right?

Lonecannan: But of course, now on with the story!

10th Doctor: Allonsy!

**"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest. Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then—**

**A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight. Snape collided with Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermione stop.**

**Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.**

**"Oh, my—"Hermione gasped. He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"**

**"Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now." But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin. He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.**

**"Leave it to me—RUN!" There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws. Crookshank's hair was on end again; he was backing away—**

**As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other—**

**Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him— **

**Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand. Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell. There was a bang, a burst of light—and Ron lay motionless on the ground. Another bang—**Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth on his feet hissing with fur standing on end.

**"****_Expelliarmus!" _**** Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettirgrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight. "Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.**

**Too late. Pettigrew had transformed. Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm **and heard a scurrying through the grass followed by a spiting Crookshanks and Hermione's shout of "not to kill him Crookshanks."

**There was a howl and a rumbling growl;** Harry turned to see the werewolf huffing with exhaustion and Black was bleeding; gashes across his muzzle and back, but he wasn't facing down the werewolf in fact he was unconscious; which in Harry's book was a very, very bad thing. Harry and Hermione wished to dash over to Ron but feared that the werewolf would see him as a target if that happened.

Next that Harry knew was that Snape was in front of both of them and aiming his wand at the werewolf in a form of protection. His body was stock-still and Harry could just image the glare that the werewolf was receiving. There was a red burst of light and a bang—a Stupefy spell—followed by a body-bind curse at the werewolf. Snape took off with a burst of speed in a direction opposite Harry and Hermione while firing another spell to keep the werewolf trained in on him. The werewolf gladly took the bait that Snape laid out for it and chased after Snape as he dashed away into the Forbidden Forest. Harry was shocked at the display but didn't dwell on it as Hermione rushed over to Ron.

**"What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered. Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open; he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing, but he didn't seem to recognize them.**

"I don't know…." Harry looked desperately around. Snape and Lupin both gone…they had no one but Black for company, who still bleed profusely on the ground.

"We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. Crookshanks returned to Hermione with a squirming Wormtail in his mouth; Hermione Stupefied the Animagus Rat and picked him up with disgust upon her features.

"Come—"

But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a horrifying sound, a scream: a pure heartbreaking terrified scream of the worst pain imaginable…

"Snape," Harry muttered, staring into the darkness. Harry knew that tonight, he was forever in Snape's debt…for life.

He knew that his instincts where screaming at him to run. To flee, to escape the fear that stalked him. He knew that the moment that he stopped that the beast would be upon him, tearing at him, eating him, destroying him in the end. He ran for hours and hours, gaining a stitch in his side, and short breath for his trouble. He wasn't even aware if the beast was following him anymore; so he ducked behind a tree at the last minute.

'_What in the hell was I thinking? Oh I know…_**_let's protect Potter, he's needed, he's the only one who can kill the Dark Lord who supposedly dead, so let's protect the brat know as Potter by going up against your worst and darkest fear possible…_**_ I'm so dead,"_ Snape thought with dread and sarcasm. He closed his eyes while trying to calm his breathing and heart rate. When he opened his eyes again his face paled beyond the usual pale color gained from the dungeon-induced life. Lupin in his wolven form stood in front of him with a snarl upon his now canine visage. Snape's heart stopped for a moment, and he fell to his knees with his head bowed to the werewolf. The last time he was this close to Lupin in this form he almost died in his 7thyear. Now he will die, he was tired of running, from the wolf and his fear of the creature. The wolf didn't attack rate off but did come closer. **The wolf smelled the fear at first but the** **fear was replaced with sadness and anguish as its prey shrank somewhat.** Snape heard the beast before him snuffle and stalk closer but he didn't care in the slightest anymore. The creature's paws came into view, then disappeared, reappeared, and disappeared for a few minutes at a time. He knew that the creature was toying with him by circling him and yet he still couldn't find a care. **The wolf was confused, why had its prey stop running, stop the thrill of the chase and hunt. The wolf circled its prey looking for any telltale signs as to why it stopped but none were found. The wolf had long since forgotten the human cubs and old friends. Now there was only the strange but familiar prey and the wolf. The wolf came to a decision and pushed its prey to the ground further. **The beast circled a few more times then decided to be done with it finally.

_'It's finally going to happen. I'm going to die here and now, alone by my second worst fear come true,' _he thought with a slight shudder as the beast pushed Snape onto his belly. The next instant he felt a sharp white-hot pain in his shoulder. The beast released its fangs from his shoulder only to start lapping at the blood that was coming from the wound.

'_Oh god…it's going to savor me and taste me first before it eats me like some kind of connoisseur,' _he thought with slight horror. The beast didn't tear into his flesh again though; in fact it just kept lapping at the wound like a dog does for its own wounds or a mothering wolf cleaning it's young. The wolf's body weight disappeared from on top of him and Snape was picked up by his shirt collar and placed against the very tree that he rested against earlier. Snape's usual emotionless features became clouded with confusion as the beast bared a toothy grin and trotted away into the bushes. The pain in his shoulder was getting worse by the second and he felt feverish. Oh he knew that the bite meant that he was forever to be cursed, living with his worse fear for the rest of his life and then some but right then Snape didn't give a damn. The pain was spreading, and so was his fever. His skin contained the inferno that boiled beneath but his skin also became sensitive with each passing minute. The wool that kept off the usual dungeon chill became too scratchy and he only felt comfortable in his under shirt, which was a muggle tank top. His cloak, shoes, socks, shirt and wand became stored in the roots of the tree that he leaned against. The forest air was cool and refreshing to his fevered body that was clad in only a tank top and boxers. Something cut into the palm of his balled up hands, causing more blood to stain his skin.

Snape watched in horror as his nails thickened and blackened to sharp points on his hands. Using his new hardened nails he marked the tree for all that it was worth to ward away anything unwanted as while as taking his anger out upon the poor thing. Then he stumbled away from it as the true pain started, his ears popped and his head felt as if it were going to split in half. When the pain subsided with another pop he opened his eyes to a muted world of color. Only red and yellow stood out, the red being his own blood upon his hands and the yellow was the eyes of the wolf, it had returned to mock him with its presence. He could hear the undergrowth shift and animals scurry away from the clearing, along with the wolf's panting breaths. His teeth felt different, sharper, and deadlier then before. It was his top and lower incisor teeth, they where longer then when he was a simple human. He could smell the coppery scent of his own blood, and it drove him wild with abandon. The pain however didn't stop for very long and it started up again at the base of his spine. His could hear his bones shifting in his back as more bones grew with flesh and fur to make a tail. He could hear himself scream as the tail came to the fore, a long drawn out scream of horror at what he was becoming. When the pain stopped fully, so did the scream. He felt hot and cold at the same time, and stayed curled in upon his body the whole night where the partial transformation stopped. Trying to regain his breath in gulps he thought '_Nightmares do come true it seems_.'

Snape sat for hours trying to fight the instinct to move, to hunt and chase. He didn't move however, for half of him was still human, still sane as to what he was doing. The inner wolf in him agreed with his human side that they were going to die if they didn't get warmth soon. It tried to persuade him to move closer to the other wolf, but he would have none of it. The other still scared him, still held fear in its being for him, for it was the one that started this nightmare.

**_'Why do you smell of fear again? You are no longer prey brother. Stop acting as such,'_** said a voice. It held Lupin's calm undertones but the bass wasn't lower but lighter and held more growls to it.

_'Who are you?'_ Snape thought with shock. Being a master of Legilimency and Occlumency didn't count for weak walls around his mind, so the voice disturbed him somewhat.

**_'I am Moony. At least that is what the human within and my pack brothers called me. My pack is gone, dispersed by time and betrayals.'_**

_'Why did you bite me, why didn't you kill me like I thought you would? You almost succeeded once a long time ago, what's changed your mind that I should be like you instead,'_ Snape thought with a glare upon his face.

The wolf huffed a laugh and said, **_'I knew you smelled familiar. You protected the human cubs although you were more scared than they, you still are. I'm tired of being alone, I wish for a pack again. I am not an alpha but a beta, my last alpha died years ago. So I bite you hoping that your wolf was an alpha, but I will not know until the next moon. The fact that you're communicating with me only partially transformed tells me that your wolf is a strong one…and from the looks of things human, you are just as strong as he. You must feel better now that your not shivering.'_**

_'What are you talking about of course I'm shivering its still pretty cold for early spring you know? It's not as cold as the dungeons but still pretty cool. Why am I even arguing with you?'_

**_'Look at yourself human. What do you see?'_**

_'What are you blabbering on…'? _Snape thought with irritation before looking at his arms. His arms were covered with a slight fluff of black fur, almost as short as a new born pup's fur. Moony knew that the human in his new brother had become even more frightened when his body curled in on it's self even more with his newly formed tail between his legs. Whimpering could be heard across the clearing that increased in sound with each passing second that the new wolf became more frightened. _'Why am I slowly transforming? I thought newly bitten didn't transform until the next full moon,' _he thought with his ears flattening against his head.

**_'Your inner wolf is protecting you and himself by giving you such fur. Now calm down. You are slowly transforming because you are frightened, and in a dangerous place for one with no major fur or claws. The night's all-most over any way. If you want to know anything else about pack hierarchy NOW's the time to ask, because I'll be to exhausted to talk while the human is in control for a while. So ask away now.' _**

Snape swallowed audibly and asked with his head cocking to the side against his will, '_what is the pack hierarchy? Alphas? Betas?'_

Sighing inwardly Moony moved closer to Snape until they were basically nose-to-nose. **_'Figures, human wizards no nothing of wolves, even non-wizards no nothing of wolves, why did I expect you to know? Well, alphas are the leaders; they stop simple squabbling, protect those weaker then them and take on the responsibility of furthering the pack's territory and numbers. Betas are basically what you humans call the "second-in-command" while the alpha male and female are away. Most of the time the rest of the pack just helps raise the pups that the alphas sired. Omegas are the ones keep the peace. They do not hunt like the alphas and betas; their primary job is to look after the pups no matter what. The rank order is maintained through a series of ritualized fights and posturing. High-ranking status of that of the alpha is based more on personality or attitude than on size or physical strength. I must warn you that while the majority of wolf aggression is non-damaging and ritualized human, high-stakes are within a fight that can easily result in injury for either or both parties when challenged. The loser of that challenge is frequently chased away from the pack or in extremely rare cases, killed as other aggressives contribute to a riot in the end. Mostly however, the challenges happen around the winter months when food is scarce and when the mating season occurs. We wolves are a very territorial bunch and harass larger enemies to make them run or fight us. Wizards hold no threat for us, neither to centaurs. Giants, demons, other were-creatures, and griffins do hold threat though. Our wild brethren that do not shift with the moon are more like pups to us and we come to a mutual understanding when in the same territory. I think that is enough information for now. The sun is about to rise.'_**

_'The sun? But what am I going to do. Don't you usually find your way back by now.'_

**_'We're to far into the forest thanks to you and your blind fear driven flight. So I ask you to look after my human half until help comes or until he wakes up enough to travel back to the big stone Den. Your chose. Enough talk for now. Dawn's light is here.' _** At this Moony quickly went to the other side of the clearing where the sunlight would touch first. Snape sat curled in upon himself with wide watching eyes as the sunlight caressed Moony's fur, making the silver of it glow. Moony seemed to shrink in size as bones could be heard shifting. The fur dropped away and ears rounded to human. The transformation was quicker than the night before, seeming almost painless. Snape would have thought it painless too if it weren't for the fact that he hear Lupin moan with pain when the muzzle retracted and the bones where still shifting. When it was done Lupin was on his elbows and knees panting with a glazed expression. Then Snape felt it, the sunlight upon his furred body. The fur fell away with no pain at all; more of a tingle of an itch but that was all. The world spun in his vision and he moaned while closing his eyes. His ears popped as they shrunk in size to return to their human shape. When they popped again the pain that made his head feel like it was splitting stopped. Lastly his tail disappeared with a shuddering pain and a crack. When he looked up again at Lupin, he saw Lupin staring at him with slight horror.

"Oh god. What have I done?" he said with a whisper before falling unconscious?

'_Great now I do have to do something…a Patronus Charm should do the trick. Get Albus's attention and Poppy's while I'm at it,'_ he thought while moving over to the tree that he marked earlier that night. He dressed quickly with a scowl and cast the charm. The Patronus left the clearing with a blinding pace, leaving Snape alone with Lupin. Sighing with exasperation he took off his cloak and laid it on Lupin's naked form. As an after thought he summoned Lupin's wand from God's know where.

When the Patronus did come back Albus, Poppy, and Minerva accompanied it. Snape sat cross-legged next to Lupin listening for any possible threat.

"Severus my boy, what are you doing up and about this early in the morning. I would have figured you would be in bed at this hour," Albus asked with mad twinkling eyes and a smile. Severus scowled at Albus's mood this early in the morning with more then the usual brooding one. Poppy moved over to both Lupin and Severus only to stop short at the wary glare that Severus was giving her. It wasn't like his usual glare; no this was his 'do-just-one-thing-I-don't-like-and-I'll-kill-you' glare. Poppy hadn't seen that glare since Harry Potter's first year here, and that was directed at the boy from the teacher's table while he was being sorted.

"Stop glaring at Poppy Severus before you give her a heart attack. She's just checking what injuries Remus has as while as your self. Go ahead Poppy, Severus won't hurt you." Severus didn't stop glaring but lessened the power of it instead. Poppy went to Remus first to check him over and found that he had only a few minor scratches.

She sighed and said, "He just needs rest Albus and he'll be as right as rain tomorrow. Severus if you'll allow me I'd like to look at any wounds that you have back at the infirmary under some better lighting." Severus nodded as stood with a grace that Poppy rarely saw in the boy. He picked up Remus's still covered form and began walking back towards the castle. Poppy, Albus, and Minerva gave each other a curious look and of bewilderment at Severus behavior for they knew that he despised Remus with every fiber of his being.

Severus sat behind a curtained off area in the infirmary waiting for Poppy to stop fretting over Black, Lupin, and Weasley. When Poppy did step thru the curtains she gave a slight smile and warily came over to check him over. She found nothing wrong until she got to his shoulder. She gasped when she saw it and Severus turn his head at the sound to see her hands over her mouth.

"Oh Severus…" Poppy said with horror.

"I don't need your pity Poppy. I know. I'm cursed, I don't know how much Lupin remembers from this morning but I need to speak with him later today. I'm fine Poppy, just tell me when Lupin's released," he said while turning away from her and putting his shirt back on. A few moments after Poppy left him, he pulled the curtain back and saw Potter and Granger over by the Weasley. Black was next to Lupin's bed, which caused Poppy to yell at the mongrel. Lupin was smiling at the ruckus that Poppy caused over Black being out of bed while injured. Severus scowled at the noise, while also wondering how Lupin could stand it.

"Now, Remus your free to go and I suggest that you go before this numbskull does something further that exasperates his injuries. Harry, Hermione you two can visit Ron later he needs to rest at the moment. Go on now," she said with an amused smile while going into her office. Lupin dressed with a little amount of enthusiasm as Severus waited for him by the door.

"Professor Snape…" said a soft voice. Severus looked to his right to find Granger and Potter with large hesitant eyes.

"What do you want Potter, Granger," he asked with a clipped tone?

Potter gulped audibly and said, " Professor…I just…well…wanted to thank you for saving us last night from Moony's wrath. We owe you our lives." Severus stared at Potter and Granger with blank eyes, which caused them to fidget noticeable.

After a tense moment between the staring and fidgeting, Severus sighed and said, "No Potter you don't, I'm just repaying an old debit of my own. Now get to your classes or whatever you do on weekends before I deduct house points." It was then Potter and Granger's turn to stare blankly with slack jaws at Severus. Severus didn't fidget like they did but his eye twitched after a moment. "NOW POTTER!"

At that remark they both jumped several feet and scampered out of the infirmary. Severus heard chuckling behind him and turned to find Lupin smiling at Severus.

"We need to talk Lupin. Would you come with me to my quarters for our discussion? I don't trust yours," he said with a grimace.

"Gladly, as long as you order breakfast," Lupin said with a smile still upon his lips and a questioning remark in his eyes. Severus nodded and began walking to the dungeon. He could hear Lupin's foot falls behind him on their trek, much louder than they should have been. The dungeon air still held to its famous chill and dark crevasses but they held no horrors or discomfort for him. When he reached a portrait of Salazar Slytherin he whispered the password and unlocked several charms within the same breath.

"Bit paranoid are you Snape?"

"You have to be in my line of work," Severus answered while walking into the room. To Remus's Gryffindor nature it was shockingly comfortable looking, and it didn't look the lest bit Slytherin. There was only one green thing in the room and that was a recline-able chair with a coffee table in front of it strew with papers and the occasional potions magazine. Off to the side but still facing the fire was a comfortable looking red sofa. The mantel of the fireplace was bare but the rows upon rows of books on the wall behind the desk made up for it.

"Sit Lupin, there is much we must discuss. First off do you prefer tea or coffee?" Severus asked while sitting in the chair.

Remus sat in on the sofa with a slight sigh and replied, "Tea if you don't mind. Now what is so important that you would wish to speak in private behind closed and warded doors?"

"What do you remember last night and this morning Lupin? And before you ask yes it pertains to the discussion."

"While I remember the fact that I was cuffed to Pettigrew, who was cuffed to Ron. I remember exiting the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack, and moon shifting out from behind some clouds. Then everything went blank. When I woke up my mind was fuzzy and I tasted blood in my mouth. I looked around the clearing because of a sound but for some reason I can't remember finding what made the sound because then everything went black again. Why do you ask Severus?"

"Figured as much. Wait here for a moment," Severus said while getting up to go to his bedroom. When he came back out he had no shirt on but held a navy blue T-shirt in his hands instead. Remus stared at Severus's face in confusion.

"Look at my shoulder Remus not my face," he said with cold eyes and a hushed tone. Remus's confused gaze turned to Severus shoulder only for his expression to morph into that of horror at what he saw. Severus's shoulder beheld raw punctures that looked like a crescent moon on his shoulder. Remus knew however that those punctures came from teeth, a wolf's teeth, for he had the same shape on his right shoulder, and various other places from his childhood.

"Severus…did…did I…" Remus said as the words climbed up his throat to stop his voice. Severus didn't say anything but nodded while sitting down. He put the T-shirt on and took a look at the food that had arrived while Remus wasn't looking. The bacon smelt divine to both men but they held back and sipped their drinks. Severus made a face of disgust after sipping his coffee and put the cup down. Remus didn't say anything for a while as Severus dished out the food into equal proportions for them both.

"Severus what happened last night? What did Moony do after…. after I bite you? Why did Moony bite you?"

"Moony, as you like to call your other half, said that it was tired of being a lone wolf. Moony said that its last pack quote on quote 'was dispersed by time and betrayals'. The wolf bite me hoping that my wolf was to be an alpha, and chose me because I protected the kids even while I was more scared than them."

"You protected the children. Where was Sirius? Why wasn't he protecting them?"

"Black didn't stand a chance; between a werewolf's strength and being half starved he was too weak. I spotted him unconscious at Moony's feet while I was in front of the children. I'm guessing that he put up a good fight against Moony because he's in the infirmary," Severus said with a dead tone to his voice. Remus could tell that Severus still despised Sirius more than himself. Silence lapsed again for an hour as the two ate quietly. It was broken by a knock at Severus's door.

"It's open Albus, Minerva," Severus said with a scowl upon his features. Albus came into the room with twinkling eyes and sweeping robes. Minerva came in with wide eyes and a deepening frown upon her face.

"I'm guessing that Poppy told you of my condition," Severus said while scowling at his coffee.

"Yes, she did. My question is what you're going to do now my boy? You know that you're welcome to stay here, by all means."

"I had no intention of leaving Albus. Hogwarts holds the potion supplies that I need for my research and now for the wolfsbane potion. What I want to know is if you're going to keep this quite? I'd rather not get howlers every morning."

"Yes, my boy, we'll keep quite about this. Remus I'm to guess that Severus has apprised you of the situation."

"Yes, Headmaster he has. If it's ok with you, I would like to stay on to help Severus through the transition. I doubt that he knows what I'm talking about at the moment as to what the transition initials so I'm going to explain it to him once you leave."

"Yes, Remus my boy, you can stay on since I seriously doubt that Severus wants you to go. Oh and remember my boys just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed yet. Well, I'll be off, I have to see a house elf about some socks," Albus said with an ear-to-ear smile. If one listened close enough they could hear the Headmaster start singing under his breath.

To Severus and Remus they could hear the words which where, "In springtime, the only pretty ring time, birds sing hey ding…a-ding, a-ding, sweet lovers love…the spring." Both men looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads and turning to Minerva, who stayed after Albus left to say something to Severus, but the words got stuck between them.

"You don't have to thank me for saving you precious Gryffindors Minerva. I'm sure you would have done the same for my Slytherins. Now go and get something to eat will you, you look peckish," Severus said in a hushed tone. He looked over to see Minerva smiling with tears in her eyes as she left the dungeons.

"That was nice of you to say Severus. I didn't know you could be nice when it suited you," Remus said while sipping his tea, to hide his smile. Severus looked up at Lupin with a glare before scowling at his coffee again.

"What did you mean by transition earlier Lupin?"

"What I meant is that your human senses will increase in sensitivity, your strength will increase, along with your appetite. If your not careful you'll end up hurting your self and those around you. You'll also be sensitive to people emotions now, especially anger and sorrow," Remus said with half lidded eyes.

"The increased human senses would explain why the coffee tastes more bitter than usual. What your saying is that I'll become a little more canine even while I'm human, and like a dog I can pick up when a person is angry, sad, happy, and so forth?"

"Yup, used to be a pain in the ass while we were in school. Could always tell when Lily was mad at James, when James was mad at Lily, Sirius was mad at James, both of them mad at you, and lastly you being mad at them. Harry is the same way with his friends, all teenagers are. So you get even more headaches than the usual teacher," he said with a grin.

"Wonderful, just what I need more headaches. Do you know when transition begins and when it stops?"

"It varies for every person. If your sense of taste has increased then your sense of smell or hearing will be next. You'll want to avoid large crowds like the Great Hall at its fullest point. Your tastes in food might change because of the amount of taste and the way your taste buds react to them now," Remus said while finishing his toast.

"Now that that is cleared up. What can you tell me about packs?" Severus said with a piercing stare at Remus. Remus choked on his toast at the word packs, swallowing the last of his tea in the process of clearing his throat.

"Why do you want to ask about that? I thought you would have preferred to be a lone wolf, not in a pack with the way your attitude is."

Severus snorted at the 'lone wolf' comment and replied, " Moony said that he needed the pack, that most wolves need packs or they go mad Lupin. With the way you act sometime I wonder if you crossed that line years ago when Black was in prison." Remus stared at Severus for a moment before smiling at his words.

"I never told anyone Severus, but I did go mad. Right after Sirius went into prison. I was dealing with Peter, James and Lily's death pretty hard. Moony considered them pack because they were Animaguses. Animaguses are considered animals not human to a werewolf. Even when the Animagus is in human form the werewolf considers it an animal. In our pack of sorts, James and Lily were the Alpha pair, Sirius and my self were the Betas, and Peter, well, and Peter was the only submissive. I should have noticed something different in the way Peter acted back then, then maybe they would still be alive…well the past is the past however, and I have enough regrets to wallow on. I guess me turning you will be one of 'em," Remus said with a heartbreaking smile. Severus sat in silence for a few moments as Remus looked over the remnants of the breakfast.

"Well one thing is for certain Lupin. You bite me and now you're stuck with me. I seriously doubt that Moony will allow you to leave me here, and I also think my wolf will be extremely ticked off if you leave the school grounds. One last question Lupin, how long does it usually take for Moony to surface again in your subconscious?" Severus said with a soothing voice. Remus looked up at Severus with joy across his features and a smile firmly planted upon his lips.

"It usually takes two to three days after the full moon, why do you ask?"

"Because my wolf is still here Lupin, listening, watching, learning everything. It's waiting for Moony to resurface so that the pack connection can form and strengthen. Don't ask me how I know what the wolf is waiting for Lupin I just do," Severus said with a scowl. Remus stared at Severus for a moment with awe evident in his eyes.

"I think Moony's right in the fact that you might be an Alpha Severus. If that's true then we're in for an interesting summer….

* TIMELAPSE*TIMELAPSE*TIMELAPSE*TIMELAPSE*

"…. I think it's time that I go and visit Sirius before he goes nuts sitting up there with just Ron to talk to," Remus said while getting up. Severus sat in his chair for a little bit longer and decided to follow Lupin up to the infirmary. He had something to talk to Black about. The walk seemed longer then before with the walls echoing each footstep, and the sounds farther into the dungeon. Just before he exited the dungeons, however, he ran into one person who he didn't really need to see at the moment. The small body crashed into him and was knocked to the floor at impact.

"Ow, that hurt," said a smooth voice. He stood with as much grace as the gangly body of a thirteen-year-old would allow. Smoothing the crumpled robes with his blond head down, Severus could see that the boy was disturbed about something with the way that his body moved in a jerky no nonsense manner.

"Draco…" Severus said with a tender tone. Draco's head whipped up from his robes for a moment, which allowed Severus to see dried blood on his upper lip. When Severus came closer to take a look at the blood Draco lowered his head again with wounded eyes.

"Draco, what happened?"

"Granger…"

"What about Granger?"

Draco's next words where so quite that Severus almost missed them, "She punched me."

"Granger punched you. Why did she punch you Draco?"

"Because I was gloating about a bloody hippogriff's death. She hit me because she cares more for animals than for humans," he said with his head raising to reveal burning eyes. Severus had seen that look upon Draco's face once before, a long time ago, when Severus himself was in love with Lily Evans.

A smile graced Severus's lips as he said, "Why are you so surprised by that Draco. If anything I would say that you're angry at something else pertaining to Granger. How about we go to my office and clean that blood up shall we." Draco looked to the ground again after nodding. The walk to Severus office was quicker than the walk to his sleeping quarters. The door opened to show jarred animals, powders, and potions. Severus sat Draco in his chair an conjured a wet cloth. Draco sat with white knuckled hands and burning blue eyes while Severus wiped the blood away gently.

Once Severus was done he asked Draco, "Now, just what exactly has you so angry because it certainly isn't Granger hitting you over an animal."

"Your right. It's my feelings toward Granger. I like her. Father said that Mudbloods are no better than animals. But I like her. What am I to do sir?" Draco said with his voice getting quieter by the second. Severus winced at the word Mudblood and put the cloth down on to his desk.

Taking both of Draco's hands he said, "Draco I'm going to tell you something pertaining to Mudbloods. They're no different then Purebloods, very little people know this but the Dark Lord is a Half-Blood. Granger may be the Mudblood that you notice the most because she's with Potter and Weasley, but she's not the only one in your year. Hell even I'm a Half-Blood." At this Draco gasped and shook his head with disbelief at the possibility. "Yes, Draco I'm a Half-Blood. That doesn't make me any less human or important to you now does it? It doesn't make me any less the fact that I'm your Godfather. Another thing Draco, your ancestors where Mudbloods, so many Purebloods forget that, don't be one of them Draco, don't be one of them." Draco stopped shaking his head after a while and stared wide-eyed at Severus.

"Re-really. My ancestors were Mudbloods. But how is that possible. Wait! Does this mean that Merlin was a Mudblood?" Severus laughed at the question while nodding his head.

"Yes, Merlin was the first of our kind, he came from Muggle parents thus making him a Mudblood. Your ancestors must have been the same way as Merlin or your related to Merlin in some way. Well, you're cleaned up and I've given you much to think about. My advice on Granger however, Draco, is to just follow your heart and hope for the best to come of it," Severus said with a smile upon his face. Severus then stood and pulled Draco up with him.

'He really should smile more often, it makes him look younger,' thought Draco while standing up. Severus and Draco exited the office to go their separate ways until classes the next day with a wave from Draco. Severus continued on his journey to the infirmary with a new determined look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Forgiving and Forgetting

The infirmary doors looked opposing now that he stood in front of them. They seemed to tell him that you'd only cause heartache if you go in now. His determination wavered for just a moment until he became angry with himself and his determination returned, ten fold. Opening the doors he revealed two curtained off beds and he made his way over to the nearest bed. He slipped through the closed off curtains and listened for Poppy's office door to open. When it didn't he turned to see Black staring at him like he went completely mad.

"Snivallus…what are you doing here? I would have thought that you'd stay away from me for a very long time."

"I came here to make peace Black, no matter how much I detest you, this needs to be done. For Lupin's sake… and Potter's." Sirius was shocked by the admission of calling a truce to protect the two. While Sirius thought over the offer he took a glance at Severus's clothing. There was no concealing cloak, no black long sleeves but dark navy T-shirt and some form fitting jeans.

"I would have thought that you were just about everything that's black Snape. I can't promise that I can let go of old habits but I can try to act civil, for Remus and Harry's sake. What I'm wondering is, why you're suddenly calling this truce. You could have called it years ago you know." Sirius said with his trademark grin. It infuriated him, that grin of his, prison might have dulled their shine but one day in Poppy's care got them back to their normal shiny selves. Severus hesitated for a moment, debating whether he should tell Black or not. In the end, he decided to give him a hint.

"Because now I have nothing left to hold against you. Your greatest prank has final been fulfilled after all these years. See you around," He turned and pulled back the curtain, "Oh and Black."

"Yeah?"

"I won't stop expecting you to pull pranks when you're all better," He said with a smirk of his own. Severus heard Black's barking laugh even through the thick infirmary doors.

The next day during classes Sirius was released from the infirmary with a stern warning from Madam Pomfrey to stay out of trouble. Sirius moved with a light strolling pace that allowed him to travel up to the Headmaster's office at a pleasant memory lane way. The Gargoyle that blocked the way didn't move to the side, which caused Sirius aggravation.

"Pumpkin Pasties, Lemon Drops, Licorice Wands, Bertie's Boxes of Every Flavor Jelly Beans, Blood Pops, Acid Pops…what in the bloody hell is the password!"

"Mars," said a smooth voice. Sirius turned suddenly at the voice as the Gargoyle jumped to the side. Sirius came face to face with Severus who had a frown upon his.

"What are you doing up here, Black? I thought you were in the infirmary healing. If you got out of bed without Poppy's approval…"

"Relax Snape, Madam Pomfrey gave me free rein with a warning to stay out of trouble or I'll open my wounds again. Which I really don't want to happen. I came up the Headmaster's office to talk to Albus about Remmy."

"Remmy?"

Sirius rolled his eyes "Remus, we like to call him Moony or Remmy. Depended on the day. Would never let us call him Rem though. Always got angry for some reason." Silence lapsed as both men moved up the staircase to the office. "What's a Mars?"

"The Headmaster says that they're a Muggle candy. I don't know what type Black I've never had one." Severus said with a slight sneer upon his face. Sirius stuck his tongue out behind Severus back as he opened the door to reveal Albus and Remus having tea but staring at the door. Remus choked on his tea while Albus patted Remus's back smiling at Sirius behavior.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Well, Headmaster…" both started at the same time. They turned to face each other with identical frowns.

"You go first…" both said.

"No, I insist that you go first…"

"No really you go first…" at this point both men where glaring daggers at each other. Albus was smiling even more madly, and poor Remus just found this more pathetic then when they just had rows.

"Guys I think it doesn't matter who goes first. Albus um…back to what we were discussing. I think that we should look at Siri for a possible candidate. He knows just as much about the Dart Arts as I do while he also knows how to hold the attention of anyone in a room."

"I think you might be right. It's something to think over. Now Sirius, what did you come to me for?"

"Um…Headmaster, I'd like to know it the papers have finally gone through."

"Papers? Ah, you mean the adoption papers, give me a moment. I think I received something from the Ministry regarding them this morning." Papers suddenly were lifted as they floated around the room. Some were sorted into piles, while others stayed in the air as if seeking a hiding place. "Here it is. The request for the adoption of a one Harry James Potter. Lets see, the letter reads:

Dear Headmaster,

In regard to Mr. Black's adoption request we ask that he wait for a year before taking Mr. Potter. We, of the Ministry, would like to know that Mr. Black is finically set, as well as his housing arrangements, along with this we would also like to be checked at St. Mugo's for his mental health. Mr. Black may visit Mr. Potter whenever he chooses at his current guardians home.

Sincerely,

Margaret Nanut

Head of Wizarding Social Services

Post Script: Enclosed is a separate letter for Mr. Black make sure that he receives it."

Severus looked over at Sirius to see the man's fists clenched, and his face stark white with anger. Severus only saw that look once when he was younger, when he had called Lily a Mudblood.

"Here is the enclosed to you Sirius," Albus said.

Sirius's took the letter only to rip it open and read it out loud, "

Dear Mr. Black,

We of the Ministry regret the twelve years of false imprisonment in Azkaban. For this we offer fifteen-thousand gallones, a new wand built custom to you, and your old job back. We of the Ministry are again sorry for the hardships that you've faced at our expense.

Sincerely,

Minister Cornelius Fudge

Madam Bones

Head of the Auror Department"

Sirius's rage increased so that Severus felt as if he was suffocating from it as it radiated off of Sirius. Remus, noticed that something was off and rushed over to Severus's side. Just as Severus was about to collapse to the floor, Remus caught him. Sirius's anger faded to an ebbing spark in all the confusion, which allowed Severus to gasp for a steady breath.

"What the hell just happened to Severus, Remus?" Sirius asked with confusion evident in his eyes. Severus's eyes shot open as his breathing steady out and he sat up.

"I think I now understand what you meant by emotions affecting you. That was, overwhelming. I believe I need something to eat. Also, a Dolorem Relevium potion would not go amiss." Severus mumbled as he rubbed his temple to relieve the pounding headache. He then attempted to stand up slowly only to be pushed into a chair by Remus.

"You are going to sit and relax. We will have some food brought to us and some chocolate. Then we will start explaining things to Siri.

"Chocolate?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Remus. Remus laughed lightly.

"It helps with the emotional backlash. Similar to the Dementors." Severus sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Alright. I prefer dark chocolate." Remus shook his head,

"Sorry, but you can't have dark. It doesn't agree with our system...like with dogs," A house elf popped into the office with a tray of sandwiches and tea. Remus made a small plate for Severus and placed it in front of him.

"Now eat." Remus said in a stern motherly manner. Severus got that sort of tone from Minerva and Poppy most of his life. Getting it from Remus, however, was a cold shock to his system after that bout of anger.

"Severus did you tell Siri?"

"No, I didn't tell Black, but I have a feeling that you two will want me to be the barer of bad news. I'm right aren't I, Albus?" Severus said with a scowl back upon his face. Albus's eyes twinkled madly as he nodded his head at Severus's question. This pulled a moan of protest from Severus's throat as he nibbled upon a Honkydukes bar of milk chocolate. Sirius stood with a befuddled expression upon his face the whole time only to get increasingly curious with each second.

"Just what is it that Snape's supposed to tell me? What is he ill or something?"

"It happened while you were unconscious, Black. Passed out on the ground bleeding. Potter and Granger didn't know what to do, they were frozen with fear. I was... scared... to be facing a werewolf alone but I couldn't let anything happen to Potter. Next I knew, my body was moving on its own, protecting the children, drawing the werewolf away from them and the castle. I ran and ran; only to stop to catch my breath once, that one stop was my failing sadly. When I opened my eyes the werewolf was there... " Severus shuddered at the memory and shifted his gaze to the floor. "I gave up. It bite me. Like I told you yesterday, Black, that your greatest prank came full circle." Severus said with a growl mixed in towards the end. Sirius stared at both Remus and Severus for a moment before bursting out laughing. Severus, at first, wanted to punch him for laughing. But, Severus then realized he could feel Sirius confusion. That confusion then faded, only to be replaced by sorrow of the highest degree. It shocked Severus, to see Black laughing in pain, laughing so hard that tears started to drip down his skin. The laughter tapered off to a whimper after a couple of minutes only for Black to be crying with choking sobs every now and then. Severus didn't know what to do, and apparently neither did Remus or Albus. Sirius stood in the center of the room crying softly for Severus's fate alone, a crying that was heart wrenching to witness. Severus couldn't stand watching Sirius cry any longer and moved at the same time as Remus to do something. Severus got there first however and smacked Sirius across the face causing Remus to freeze. The slap was not too hard, but enough to shock Sirius and stop his crying. Severus then, working on instinct, embraced Sirius in a hug. Remus unfroze at this and joined by hugging both men.

Albus stood back and watching this all unfold and thought 'I think Severus becoming a werewolf will do him some good in the end.'

The three pulled away from each other with Severus and Sirius staring uncomfortable at one another, while Sirius held his cheek lightly. Silence lapsed for a moment before Albus coughed to get their attention.

"Sirius, I hope that you will keep this between the three of us. It would be best no one knew that Severus is a werewolf. Remus, my boy, we can finish our discussion another time. Now you two go and catch up between yourselves." Albus eyes held their usual amusement. The Remus and Sirius looked at each other and shrugged while turning around to leave the office. Once the door closed Albus turned to Severus and gestured for the Potion's Master to take a seat.

"What, exactly, did you call me up here for, Albus?" Severus watched him with wary eyes and a frown. Albus smiled and sat behind his desk folding his hands.

"I need to know who you have in mind for when you are…how shall I put this…incapacitated…out of action…laid up…you understand what I'm getting at Severus?"

"Yes, Albus, I do. Let me think it over, and get back to you by the end of the week. If that's all, I'd like to get down to my rooms to finish grading some papers." Albus nodded his head and allow Severus to leave the office with a forlorn look upon his face.

To him, the week crawled by with a snail's pace, but it had it's shocks as well. The morning of after the meeting, Albus decided to announce at breakfast that Black would be a co-partner in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin. The Gryffindors cheering drowned the shocked mutters and whispers around the hall for a moment. The cheering was vociferous and unrelenting to Severus's ears before it died down, leaving them ringing for a few minutes after ward. Half way through the week, Severus was categorizing his potion cupboard and smelled a peculiar scent. Bittersweet almonds to be exact, at farther investigation he found it to be a dried flower, a flower that was now much more toxic than before, the flower Monks wood. Severus drew back holding his breath and ducking low. By the time he was back in the classroom the impulse to run out into the hall and not stop running until he reached Hagrid's Hut had waned considerably. Severus shook his head on how silly he was acting and determinately stride back into his supply closet. However the moment he was beyond the threshold for the door the instinct to run surfaced again. Severus fought the instinct and called a house elf by the name of Basil.

"What is it that Master Severus wishes of Basil?" the little elf asked with wide eyes.

"Basil, I need you to collect all of the Monks wood, carefully with gloves, and stick them in glass jars. I can no longer touch them. Other wise I would have done this myself."

"Basil will do as Master Severus asks, Basil will be back with glass jars and gloves," the elf said with a pop of disappearance afterward.

The next shock came two days after the Monks wood incident; it was just before the third year class would start when Potter walked in. This was the first time that Severus saw Potter after that one eventful morning. Potter was the first one into the classroom, no Granger, no Wesley, no one else for at least…quick glance at the clock…. an hour. At this his eyebrows rose in question, before going back to the papers on his desk. Potter sat at the desk staring at him on and off for the whole hour, and when the rest of the class finally did arrive Potter became a little more discreet in his staring. There where no explosions, no major fights, just absolute silence. Instead the emotions coming off the class were monstrous. Which was a little unnerving by the end of class, and just about the time that Severus snapped the bell signaled the end of class. As the last student left Potter walk cautiously up to Severus's desk.

"Professor Snape, can I ask you something," Potter asked with an innocent look.

"I believe you already have, Mr. Potter," Severus replied with a quirk of his mouth. At Severus's response Potter's eyes widened with shock at the fact that his most stoic professor's humor.

"I…. Um…. well that is to say…I wanted to know how you knew my mum…" At Potter's question, Severus stopped clearing the papers off his desk and stared at Potter. His mouth slightly open.

"Who told you that I was friends with your mother? Was it Black or Lupin?" Severus said with a killing glare firmly in place.

"It was Professor McGonagall actually, sir, she said that dad and you would always fight but that she thought a great deal of it was over the affections of my mum," Potter said with his eyes cast downwards. Severus sighed and vowed to buy some catnip later.

"Yes, I knew your mother. We grew up together on the same street, and I was the one to tell her that she was a witch originally. When we got sorted, that's when the trouble started. Your father took an interest in the pretty red haired, green-eyed Ravenclaw and our rivalry started. I regret many things, Harry, but the one thing I regret the most, is losing my temper and forcing your mother away…. Do you have another class to get to after this one?"

"No, sir. Potions was my last class of the day. I can come back later if that's better?" Potter said with a sheepish look. Severus studied the boy.

After a quick decision Severus said, "Be here at eight o'clock sharp." He then turned away to write the next classes assignment upon the board. Potter, though startled, walked out of the classroom, glancing back only once and smiled slightly.

By the end of the week Severus was at his wits end. There was only one person that he trusted in his potions lab that wouldn't eventually blow it up. The question though was if she would take over his classes for him. With a put upon sigh Severus knelt by the fireplace in his private rooms.

Taking one last calming breath he threw the floo powder into the fire ….

Lonecannan: ^_^ Are not I evil…if ya can't figure it out 'tis a cliffhanger. I'm in the process of writing the third chapter. P.S. I'm not repeating the disclaimer you want to see it go back to the very first chapter.

10th Doctor: Yes you are evil, and crazy.

Lonecannan: what?

10th Doctor: What?

Lonecannan: WHAT?

SilverLyra: Ignore that madness. She hasn't been sleeping...or had tea in a couple of days.

Jareth: That's not madness, that's cluelessness.

Lonecannan and 10th Doctor: HEY!

SilverLyra: They're not clueless just...eccentric. (shrugs)

Jareth: (raises eyebrow) Really?

SilverLyra: You hold no power Here!

Jareth: Aww. Kill my fun. (Flies away)

SilverLyra: Wait...Come back! Take me with you!

Lonecannan: Note: SilverLyra has become my Beta for this story. Thus this chapter has been edited for corrections.

SilverLyra: (smack) your and you're (smack) while and well (smack) learn where they go (smack)

Lonecannan: ow Ow Ow OW! Ok ok stop hitting. (pouts) I need some chocolate.

Edit update date 01/14/2013


End file.
